Tormented Soul
by Roselilia
Summary: Sasuke is a detective looking for a mysterious vigilante whose been finding and saving missing people. Naruto is a demon looking for atonement. AU, SasuNaru.
1. Shredder

Warnings: This story contains language little kiddies shouldn't be reading, deaths and blood/gore which will get worse as the story continues. Will also contain sexual content in later chapters. This is also a yaoi (SasuNaru a bit of GaaNaru) So if you don't like it then please leave. Also this story will only be posted on this site so if you happen to see this story somewhere else please inform me :3

* * *

A large piece of paper flew through the streets, playing with the wind. No one gave the piece of paper, browned through dirt, any notice. No one noticed the large printed words "**Missing: Alicia Brown**" or noticed the large picture of a little girl with a large smile that showed off her braces and her little pigtails her brown hair was tied into.

The piece of paper flew passed unnoticing eyes before it landed before bare feet. A man, who looked to be in his late twenties, slowly bent down and picked up the piece of paper before the wind blew it away. Piercing azure eyes scanned the piece of paper before he ran a dirty clawed hand through his long blond hair and fanged teeth bit down on the lazily smoking cigarette between his lips.

_Missing since Wednesday December 19 2012_

_Age: 9 _

_Reward: 20, 000$_

_Alicia went missing on the morning of December 19 2012 on her way to school. Any witnesses are asked to come forward, their efforts will be rewarded. _

The man pocketed the paper into his mud caked dull orange hoody before he walked down the streets with his head bent down. Almost nobody took notice of him and those that did assumed that he was homeless with his dirty clothes and bare feet.

* * *

Sasuke clenched his teeth as he threw his jacket on the back of his chair and slammed his mug of coffee on the table causing brown liquid to drip down the side. The lead for the missing girl was another dead end and time was running out. The criminal that he was currently hunting kidnapped little kids, mostly girls, and they always turned up dead in the next three days after they had been reported missing.

Alicia Brown had gone missing on Tuesday morning on her way to school and it was now Wednesday night. He had until tomorrow to find her if she was still alive. The problem was he couldn't get a good lead. He didn't even have a lot of evidence or witnesses; in fact he only had one of each. The only evidence he had was Alicia's My Little Pony backpack which had no other prints but her own. The only witness that saw her being kidnapped was an old man with Alzheimer's who had been in his backyard who couldn't even remember even seeing her being kidnapped anymore.

"Damn it." Sasuke cursed as he looked at Alicia's pink backpack. He hadn't been able to save the other little kids who had been killed before her and he was faced with the possibility that she might face the same situation they had.

Suddenly his cellphone rang and he hurriedly picked it up hoping that it wasn't to inform him that another body had shown up.

"Uchiha here." He answered in a clipped voice.

"Alicia has come back home." A voice, Alicia's Father's voice Sasuke remembered, said with tears and relief. Sasuke stilled and didn't reply for a few minutes before he shook himself out of shock.

"How? Tell me everything." Sasuke demanded as he put on his coat and began to prepare to go to the Brown's home to interview the girl before she forgot any important details that could lead him to the man that had kidnapped her.

"She just came home! It's a miracle I tell you! She said that a kitty man saved her and brought her back home." Alicia's Father said and Sasuke could hear Alicia in the background.

"Did you see this man?" Sasuke asked as he got into his car and drove off, making sure the police lights were on which would enable him to get to their house as quickly as possible.

"No, when I looked around there was no one around. He must have left when he got her home although I don't know why he wouldn't collect the reward money." Sasuke's eyes widened and he sped up, immediately recognizing the traits he was describing.

"I am coming over right now I have to ask her a few questions. Please do not let her sleep until I get there." Sasuke ordered before he hung up. His eyes narrowed and his hands tightened on the steering wheel.

The "Kitty man" as Alicia referred to him as was a known vigilante whose identity was unknown. The police referred to him as the Shredder and have never seen him and never truly attempted to find him. He had found multiple missing people and always returned them home without any of the people he had saved even seeing his face. He never collected any reward money and no one had ever seen his face.

The reason he was named the Shredder was because all of the criminals who had kidnapped the people he had saved were always cut up so badly they literally looked shredded. Sasuke had spent the better part of his life looking for the Shredder without any luck but Sasuke never gave up, instead he grew even more determined whenever a missing person was miraculously saved.

When Sasuke finally reached the Brown's house he quickly parked the car and almost jogged to the door. He knocked exactly three times loudly and waited. He heard a pair of footsteps stomp their way to the door before the locks here unlocked and the white door swung open.

Mr. Brown smiled at him, his tired hazel eyes gleaming with tears of joy. A shriek of laughter rang from the living room as Sasuke entered the house. Sasuke made his way into the room and saw Alicia sitting on the leather couch cuddling a plush stuffed teddy bear.

She was dirty from head to toe. Her brown hair looked a darker brown than it actually was, her skin was smudged with dirt and her once white dress looked like it was black with smudges of yellow-white. She has black marks under her eyes from lack of sleep and through the dirt Sasuke could see she was pale, probably dehydrated.

"You should probably call the ambulance to get her checked out." Sasuke told Mr. Brown who nodded and immediately ran to the phone and started dialing the hospital. Sasuke walked over to Alicia and knelt down in front of her. "Hello Alicia, would you mind if I asked you a few questions?"

"Are you a police man?" Alicia asked as she put the teddy bear down beside her. When Sasuke showed her his badge she clapped her hands and nodded enthusiastically.

"Were you able to see your kidnappers face?" Alicia puckered her lips in thought before she shook her head.

"He wore a mask on his face so I couldn't see anything." Alicia said somberly, her mood going down as she was forced to remember. Sasuke nodded encouragingly.

"That's alright Alicia. What did the kidnapper do to you?" Sasuke asked softly and soothingly and Alicia's eyes strayed to her feet.

"He tied me up and left me alone. He told me to be a good little girl and not to make a sound or he would punish me." Alicia whispered as tears began gathering in her eyes.

"He didn't do anything else to you? He tied you up and then left you?" Sasuke confirmed and Alicia nodded.

"Can you recall where he tied you up?"

"It was in a dark room I couldn't see anything. The floor was muddy and cold."

"Is there anything else? Any windows or anything that you can remember? Any little detail would help." Sasuke asked softly and Alicia's face scrunched up in thought.

"No, there weren't any windows. I couldn't see anything but there was a loud noise that came a lot. It was a loud roaring sound that shook the walls." Sasuke nodded and gave her a proud smile.

"What did the noise sound like? Can you give me an example of what it sounds like?" Sasuke pushed and Alicia sighed tiredly as she thought some more. Sasuke could tell all she wanted to do was sleep but he had to ask her the questions now before she forgot the crucial details he needed.

"A train! It sounded like a train!" Alicia suddenly shouted with a proud look. Sasuke's eyes narrowed in thought.

"Now tell me about this "Kitty Man" that saved you." Sasuke asked and Alicia immediately perked up happily and her eyes turned dreamy like she was remembering someone she had a crush on.

"He came and saved me! The door opened and I thought the man had come back but it wasn't him. Mr. Kitty had untied me and brought me home to Daddy!"

"Can you tell me what Mr. Kitty looks like? We would like to find him to thank him."

"He had whiskers on his face!" Alicia said as she used three tiny fingers to draw lines on her cheeks. Sasuke's eyes narrowed even more.

"You saw his face?" Sasuke asked intently and Alicia nodded excitedly. "What else can you tell me about him?"

"He had blue eyes like the sky! And um… sharp teeth that made him look like a vampire! He also had yellow hair like straw!" Alicia told Sasuke using her hands to make her point. "He was also strong he carried me all the way home!"

"When he carried you home did you see where exactly you were?" Alicia bit her lip and shook her head.

"I fell asleep so I didn't see." Alicia said embarrassed and Sasuke patted her shoulder reassuringly.

"You've helped me a lot. Thank you Alicia I'm glad you're safe." Sasuke said before he stood up. He walked over to Mr. Brown who was leaning against the doorway where he had listened in to their discussion.

"If she remembers anything please don't hesitate to give me a call." Sasuke told him before he left the house. Sasuke got into his car and drove off intent on going back to the police station to report his findings. His thoughts went back to the information Alicia had given him. Something in his mind bugged and nagged him about it but he couldn't quite place a finger on it.

Suddenly Sasuke did a sharp U-turn and began to drive quickly, putting the police lights and siren on. He knew where the kidnapper had taken the girl. He took his walkie talkie and pressed a button.

"This is Sasuke Uchiha requesting back up. I'm going to the abandoned butcher shop beside the train tracks just outside the city. I'm going to go ahead now."

"Sending back up and don't do anything stupid Uchiha." A voice replied and Sasuke smirked. If the Shredder had saved the girl then there wouldn't be a need to do anything stupid.

It took him nearly an hour to reach his destination. Sasuke left his car and took out his gun, prepared to shoot even though he doubted he would need to. The butcher shop had been abandoned years ago and no one had ever bought it due to the out of the way location outside the city. So it was just left alone since it wasn't worth demolishing and rebuilding.

The building was old and made of wood that was now rotten. It looked just about ready to collapse which made it unlikely that anybody would live in it. Nobody who wanted to be found anyway. Sasuke nudged the old door which swung open with a loud creak and carefully made his way into the dark building. Light barely entered inside from the grimy windows and Sasuke was forced to use a flashlight he had attached to his belt.

He slowly crept on the old creaky floor and grimaced as he looked at everything in the room. Dirty tables were laid out but it was what was on the tables that disgusted Sasuke. Knives of varying types and sizes were laid out on every table and every inch of all the blades were covered in brown dried blood. They were laid out in display. The kidnapper hadn't even tried to hide them. It was as if he had wanted them to be seen. Sasuke sighed and shook his head before walked past the tables. He was about to enter another room before he stepped on wood that felt different from the rest of the floor. It didn't feel as hard and instead of a creaking sound there was a slightly squish to the step.

Sasuke looked down as saw that it was covered in reddish brown liquid. Recognizing it as drying blood Sasuke pointed the flashlight to the ground and slowly followed the path the blood was coming from and the beam of light landed on a body that was covered in blood. The body was completely unrecognizable thanks to deep jagged cuts that littered the corpse. Sasuke shook his head as he heard sirens coming from outside the building. His suspicions were confirmed. The Shredder had claimed another life.


	2. Gaara

A man that looked to be in his early twenties sat on an old beige couch riddled with holes reading the day's daily newspaper. His sea foam eyes lined with thick eyeliner narrowed dangerously when he read a particular article titled "Another Missing Person Found!" but it wasn't the title that had him gritting his teeth angrily and gave him the urge to rip out his blood red hair. The title wasn't exactly original since missing people had begun popping up for the last few months. No, it was what was IN the article that had him leaping off the couch and stomping out of the room.

His feet slapped the wood floor loudly as he reached a door which he banged on loudly. When no response came from behind the door he gave it a strong kick which effectively broke the door. The room was dark and any normal person wouldn't been able to see anything but he had no trouble navigating past piles of discarded clothing and junk to a bed piled with blankets.

"Wake the fuck up Naruto! Or should I start calling you Mr. Kitty?" The man snarled before he rolled up the newspaper and smacked a blond head that was poking out from under the blankets with it, much like how an owner would smack a disobedient dog on the snout. The man, identified as Naruto, grunted before he peered around blearily with his blue eyes.

"Gaara? Wha goin on?" Naruto sleepily drawled as he rubbed his eyes with a closed fist. Gaara slammed the newspaper down by his head and tapped his foot on the floor as the blond slowly read the article. The more Naruto read the more his blonde eyebrows began to furrow into a frown. When he was finished he dropped the newspaper on the ground and groaned. "I didn't know she saw me. She was half asleep when I found her so I didn't see much point in hiding my face."

Gaara sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. Naruto ran his hand through his hair as he sat up and shoved the mountain of blankets off his bed.

"They can identify you as Shredder easier now and we can't afford for you to be found out." Gaara muttered and Naruto winced.

"I'll lay low for a while. They won't find us, I won't let them." Naruto murmured apologetically and Gaara sighed.

"I understand your reason for doing this but you need to remember that if you're caught it will put not only you but me in danger as well. Hell, it means danger to many people if we're caught. If this happens again then we're leaving this city and moving to another one. We shouldn't have even stayed in this one for as long as we have." Gaara told him seriously and Naruto stared at him in surprise. Gaara was usually the quiet one with few words to say and for him to say so much would mean that he was incredibly upset. Gaara gave him one last serious look before he left the room.

Naruto laid back down on his bed with a loud thump and stared at the ceiling guiltily. "I fucked up."

* * *

Sasuke looked up when a pile of papers landed on his desk. Kakashi looked down at him with his one silver eye and the indent behind his black mask covering his mouth curved into a grin. His boss gestured to the pile of papers expectantly and with a frown Sasuke leafed through them.

"The man you found last night was identified as Hidan. He was raised in a cult and it's believed that he slaughtered the kids he kidnapped for some sort of ritual. In the backroom there were satanic rituals painted into the walls with blood believed to be from the kids. If our little vigilante hadn't found him then it's likely that Alicia would have been killed that very night." Kakashi summarized as he leaned against Sasuke's desk.

"Did forensics find any prints or evidence on who the Shredder is?" Sasuke asked as he leaned back against his chair.

"He never does." Kakashi answered.

"He allowed his face to be seen for the first time last night so I wondered if perhaps he had also left some sort of evidence towards his real identity."

"Ah, right. It was in the newspaper yesterday. Apparently reporters swarmed the Browns and interviewed the little girl." Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he growled in frustration. If the Shredder read the newspaper then he would more likely lay low for a while and he would be harder to find. The guy didn't want to be found.

Sasuke sighed in frustration. If the Shredder read the newspaper and saw that his face was seen then he would probably lay low for a long time. That is if he didn't decide to move on to another city altogether. All because of people whose jobs were to stick their noses in other people's business.

"Cheer up Sasuke, I'm sure you'll find him someday. Nobody on the force is more determined to find him than you." Kakashi said before he sauntered off with a backward wave.

Sasuke glared at the pile of papers he would have to sort through and the reports he would have to write. He picked up the page that had the kidnapper's picture printed on it. The man had slicked back silver hair which was odd since the man was only 22 years old and had piercing purple eyes. He certainly didn't look like someone who would kidnap kids for satanic rituals but sometimes the people who seem to be the most normal are the ones that are the craziest.

* * *

Naruto stretched languidly as he sauntered out of what he called home which others might call a garbage heap. It was a small house that he and Gaara had built themselves in about two days and while it looked like anything could knock it down it was actually quite sturdy.

It was a small one story building with a crudely made roof that was covered in aluminum to prevent the water from soaking into the roof which was made of wood. The windows were barred with metal pieces they had found among the streets to prevent people from breaking in through them. The furniture they had in the house they had gotten at a nearby garbage fill. It was amazing what a person could find there. As the saying goes, someone else's garbage is another's treasure.

Naruto walked to the city while whistling a happy tune. The sun was up high in the sky without a cloud in sight. When he entered the city his nose twitched as he tried to sniff someone out. Different smells attacked his mind. Perfumes, garbage and vehicle fumes, flowers, food, and everyone's individual scents. He smelt them all and it took him a few minutes and a bit of walking around until he came up on a scent that was a mix of chocolate and posies.

"Found you." Naruto murmured as he followed the scent, his bare feet slapping the hot pavement. He followed the scent to a large park with a huge playground in the middle with little kids playing on it. He stayed by the edge of the park and used his eyesight, which was as good as a hawk's, to see his target.

Alicia giggled happily as she played tag with the other kids. Naruto was glad to see that some color had returned to her once pale cheeks and her eyes, which had dulled a little when she had been kidnapped, now glittered with childish joy. Warmth spread through him. He had saved her. She was happy and healthy because of him.

Chuckling happily, resulting in several people to look at him curiously probably because it was suspicious for a homeless guy to start laughing for no reason by a park where kids were. Seeing that he was making people nervous, Naruto turned around and began to start sniffing for his favorite person in the city. It was more habit than anything since he already knew where the person probably was

With a small grin he followed the scent that smelled strongly of tomatoes deep into the city. It led him straight to the police station which he regularly visited secretly. It always struck him as funny whenever he was there. He was a wanted man who visited the people hunting him almost daily.

Shaking his head, Naruto climbed up a tree, his sharp claws making his trip faster, until he sat on a branch that was high enough to allow him a view into a third story high window. He smiled wistfully as he saw a young man pace around his office while running his hand through his raven black hair that spiked up at the back of his head. Naruto always wondered why the detective decided to fashion his hair to resemble a duck's ass but everyone had their eccentricities, some eccentricities weirder than others of course.

Naruto's smile formed into a smirk when he saw sharp narrowed eyes fill with frustration knowing full well that he was at fault for it. Sasuke Uchiha. Ever since Naruto had saved him twelve years ago Sasuke Uchiha had searched for him even before he had become a policeman then a detective. It was almost like a game of tag and Sasuke had come very close to finding him quite a few times. Now that Sasuke had an idea of what he looked like it would be just that much harder to hide from him. Naruto was damn proud of Sasuke for coming this far but hell if he wasn't a pain in the ass.

With one last wistful look, Naruto jumped off the branch and landed on the ground gracefully. Stuffing his hands into his ragged orange jumper's pockets, Naruto began to whistle happily as he walked away. He idly wondered if Gaara would lend him some money to buy some miso ramen.

Speaking about his favorite red head, it was about time he met up with him. With a bit of a skip in his step he wondered into the downtown part of the city where his friend was everyday trying to make some money so they could afford food.

Gaara luckily had some powers that he could outwardly use for entertainment use. Every day he would do performances all day collecting coins from strangers. It didn't get him much money but it was enough to get them food.

Naruto neared Sand Street which was Gaara's favorite street and sure enough Naruto spotted the redhead in the middle of a performance. Sand was spread across the sidewalk and Gaara's hands began to move gracefully in the air. Slowly the sand began to move with his hands, swishing and doing lazy circles in the air.

People watched with awe and Naruto snorted. He knew that they didn't really think that Gaara was doing magic. Later they would assume there was a trick to it like mirrors or something. Humans were funny like that never believing the unexplainable. It was why Gaara dared to use his powers right out in the open because nobody would ever think of him as a demon. He was just another street performer.

Naruto shook his head before he sat beside his friend who gave him a small nod in greeting. He was still upset with Naruto but his presence wasn't unwelcomed either.

Sasuke sighed as he sat back in his chair. It had been days since anything happened that was worthy of his presence. There were no more kidnappings, no killings or hostage situations. All that happened was petty crimes that the police took care of themselves while he was stuck with paper work and cold cases. Sasuke felt a bit guilty about it but he wished that something would happen so he would have something to do aside from sit in his office all day.

Suddenly his phone rang and Sasuke lazily picked it up.

"Uchiha here." He answered in his normal clipped voice.

"She's gone again!" Mr. Brown's voice rang out and Sasuke frowned and sat up.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Sasuke asked.

"She was in the backyard! I was watching her I swear I was but there was a bang on the other side of the house and I went to see if someone was outside! I swear to you I was gone for less than a minute but when I went back she was gone! What do I do? I can't lose her I just can't! I already lost my wife I can't lose Alicia too!"

"Mr. Brown, you need to calm down." Sasuke replied soothingly as he put on his jacket and began to jog to his car. "Now you need to remember back. Do you remember seeing any unfamiliar people or cars outside?"

"No! The only cars there were my neighbors and there was nobody around. I ran right outside when I saw that she was gone but I didn't see anybody or any cars driving away." Sasuke frowned. The kidnapper was killed so why would someone kidnap Alicia again? He could somewhat understand if it was a different kid entirely but for it to be the same person was too coincidental.

'What's going on?' Sasuke thought to himself.

* * *

Alicia whimpered as she lay on cold hard ground while staring tearfully at her kidnapper. He wore a white hood over his head and a black mask that covered the bottom of his face so all she could see was his odd eyes. He didn't have normal eyes they were red where they should be white and his irises were bright neon green. He was bigger than her last kidnapper which made him just that much scarier. Alicia struggled but the ropes around her were tight and gave her no way to escape them.

The man slowly knelt down beside her and Alicia whimpered and closed her eyes. A nasty tasting cloth was stuffed into her mouth and Alicia tried to push it back out with her tongue but there was too much and she wasn't able to.

"Be a good little girl and behave. I will do what Hidan failed to do myself. We must not fail our fallen angel, Lucifer." The man murmured and Alicia felt tears slip down her cheeks. She watched as the man walked out the room and curled up while she cried silently. She hoped with everything she had the Kitty Man would come to save her again.

* * *

Thank you for all the reviews last chapter ^^ Hope everyone liked this chapter, let me know what you think by reviewing or pming me please :D Sorry if it's going pretty slow I'm trying to build their characters up and show you a typical day for naruto just so you guys can get to know him a bit more.

Merry christmas everyone! Or Happy Holidays to those who don't celebrate Christmas!


	3. Kakuzu

Thank you for all your reviews and I hope everyone had a good holiday!

* * *

Sasuke frowned as he heard Mr. Brown explain yet again what had happened when Alicia had gone missing without any new details coming up. It was pretty obvious what had happened. Either the new kidnapper had knocked on the door and ran to the front yard where Alicia had been to kidnap her or the kidnapper had some help.

Either way there was another missing kid and no leads. This was a new kidnapper, possibly kidnappers, and that meant that Sasuke had no way of knowing how long Alicia had. It was a very big possibility that the kidnapper(s) had some sort of connection with Hidan since it had been Alicia kidnapped but Sasuke had no way of knowing for sure.

Sasuke sighed as he sat in his car staring at the wheel while his mind sped through all the possibilities of where she could be. Finally he decided to check out the abandoned butcher shop for any clues that might lead him to the new kidnapper left by the last one.

As he drove he considered getting back up but everything was still taped up to signal that it was a crime scene so Sasuke doubted that anybody would be there.

When Sasuke got to the old building he parked his car and went under the yellow tape that surrounded it. He took out his flashlight as he entered the shop. All the knives were gone now so they could be examined as evidence as well as Hidan's body.

Slowly, Sasuke checked all the rooms without finding anything until he was only left with the basement that Alicia had been kept in. While he doubted that there would be anything worth finding down there Sasuke opened the door and began to enter the room failing to see the shadow that appeared behind him.

Something hard and blunt hit his head and Sasuke fell onto the ground with a thud. He tried to get up but someone sat on his back and forced his arms to painful press on his back. He felt his arms being tied up and he tried to struggle but whoever was on him was not only heavy but strong as well. Something was wrapped around his head blocking his vision. Sasuke opened his mouth to demand to be let go that he was a detective damn it and that the man obviously didn't know who he was messing with but something was shoved into his mouth that felt and tasted like a sock.

"Hey girly it seems you have a friend who will keep you company!" Said a deep voice above Sasuke who heard a whimper not too far from him. The body got off of him and Sasuke was forced onto his feet. "I didn't think the police would be coming back so soon I thought I would have more time. Guess I was wrong."

Sasuke was suddenly lifted into the air and he felt himself being carried through the shop. A few seconds later light filtered through whatever was over his eyes telling him that they were outside.

"So this is your car eh? Hope you don't mind if I borrow it. I see that you were kind enough to leave the keys in for me." Sasuke was shoved into the back of his car and a few minutes later something else was thrown beside him. He heard a whimpering noise beside him and realized that Alicia was now in the car with him. The smaller body huddled close to him and he tried to comfort her without being able to touch or speak to her.

He felt the car begin to move and his eyes narrowed behind the blindfold. He had no way of knowing where the man was taking them and he had no way of escape. This was a no escape scenario and the only thing he could do was wait for an opportunity to show itself.

He didn't know how long the man drove them for but by the time he finally stopped Sasuke couldn't see any light from behind the material pressed against his eyes which meant that it was either evening or later. He was forced out of the car and was dragged away by the man. He heard a creaking sound, like an old door being opened and suddenly he was thrown into the air. He landed on something soft and when Sasuke reached around with his hands which were still tied behind him and grasped things, small and fragile objects which he guessed was straw.

He heard a thud beside him followed by a whimper and he knew Alicia was back beside him. He listened as footsteps approached him and he tried his best to cover Alicia's body with his own in case the man started to attack them.

"Don't worry, you won't be here for too long. Tomorrow night the moon will be full and that's when you will find peace. You should feel lucky! You will be among the few to find true salvation!" The deep voice said joyfully before the footsteps began to walk away. Sasuke heard the door creak and close with a loud bang. A few seconds later he heard a sound that sounded like a key being slid into a lock and knew that they were now locked in an unfamiliar room while being tied and gagged.

Sasuke heard Alicia let out a muffled sob and he felt her press her body against him for comfort and warmth since wherever they were it was cold and the straw didn't generate a lot of heat.

'We'll get out of here I promise. I'll find a way. I won't die like this. I won't die until I find him.' Sasuke thought determinedly.

* * *

Something was terribly wrong. He couldn't put his finger on what was wrong exactly but he knew something was wrong and he needed to do something about it. Naruto tapped a sharp long nail on the living room table earning him an irritated look from Gaara.

"Let's go to the city I can't take any more of your fucking fidgeting." Gaara growled and Naruto happily agreed.

"Can we get some ramen as well?" Naruto asked with a pleading pout that had Gaara rolling his eyes.

"Fine but don't expect me to eat any of that unhealthy crap." Gaara muttered and Naruto gave him a lopsided grin. He practically skipped all the way to the city eager to have some of his favorite meal. He was passing by an electronic store when something caught his eye. He froze and slowly turned to a television that was showing both Alicia and Sasuke's face.

His ears twitched and Naruto focused on what the television was saying.

"Yesterday morning Alicia Brown was once again kidnapped and the detective in charge of the case went missing right after he interviewed Mr. Brown. There's speculation that Mr. Brown might be a suspect but the police won't give out a statement." The reporter stated and Naruto's eyes narrowed and his teeth clenched. Azure eyes slowly bled into a deep ruby color and a growl grumbled in his chest. Gaara clutched his shoulder painfully and Naruto swung to him with a snarl.

"Calm down Naruto. You'll draw unnecessary attention to us. We will get them back but for now you cannot lose control. Not here." Gaara said slowly but loudly. Naruto bit his lip hard enough to pierce skin and slowly red eyes melted back into brilliant blue.

"I have to find him." Naruto said and Gaara nodded knowing better than to try to stop him.

"Will you be able to track his scent?" Gaara asked and Naruto nodded. He knew Sasuke's scent way to well to not be able to track it throughout the city. "Then let's go."

Naruto began to run through the city, his nostrils flared to catch the familiar tomato smell that always surrounded Sasuke. He sniffed everywhere with Gaara following him closely to make sure he didn't lose control. Naruto was about to give up and use a different tactic when he finally faintly smelt Sasuke's scent on the edge of the city.

He began to follow it like a bloodhound running at a pace that was too quick for a normal human. Gaara didn't bother reprimanding him since no one was around to see him. All there was now were old farms outside the city and no one was going to care what an old farmer was going to say.

The sun was beginning to set when the scent began to get stronger and stronger. They were getting close to the source and Naruto began to go crazed when smelt blood, Sasuke's blood, mixed into his normal scent. Someone had dared to hurt Sasuke.

Blue eyes went back to the deep blood red, the scars on his cheeks became more prominent, his nails became longer and sharper as well as his fangs. Naruto began to run on all fours instead of his two legs which made him run even faster. Adrenaline pumped through his veins making him stronger and prepared to fight.

Gaara's eyes narrowed as the demon in him responded to Naruto's feral state and barely kept it in control. Someone had to keep their wits about them and it certainly wasn't going to be Naruto. The blonde suddenly swerved to the right and approached a huge barn that had several cars parked by it.

Gaara used his skills to look into barn with the sand that was luckily on the barn floor and saw there were at least twenty people in there surrounding a tied and gagged man that must be Sasuke and a little girl who was also tied and gagged.

Using all the sand that there was around, which wasn't nearly as much as Gaara wanted, he put a barrier around them cursing the fact that he hadn't brought his gourd of sand. He couldn't control any sand that wasn't mixed with his blood very well so if one of the people in there kicked the barrier hard enough it would cave in easily. Not that it would be that big an issue with the state Naruto was in.

The demonic man smashed into the barn without even bothering to use the door. His eyes zeroed in on the man that was holding a knife in his hand that had symbols etched into the blade. Naruto immediately lunged at him but the other men in the barn got in his way. They tried to protect their leader.

They were all torn into shreds. Naruto used his sharp claws, which could cut into metal if he wanted, and dug them into their skin and tore at it. Limbs were torn right off their bodies and the ground was soon covered with blood. A couple of men who got too close to him had their very heads ripped off. It was a massacre and if it wasn't for the fact that they were about to sacrifice a little girl for a ritual Gaara would have felt bad for them. As it was, he killed any of the men who attempted to run away. The scent of the blood in the air filled his lungs and enticed his demon. It tried to get out, tried to make Gaara give it control like Naruto was doing with his own demon but Gaara forced it down.

Naruto was in the process of slowly ripping out a man's heart, forcing the man to feel as much pain as possible, when a knife suddenly embedded itself into his back. Snarling, Naruto dropped the still beating organ onto the ground and glared at the man holding another knife more upset that he had disrupted his fun then the fact that he had thrown a knife at him. Red eyes glowered angrily when he realized the man in front of him smelled strongly of Sasuke more than the other people.

"Were you the one who kidnapped them?" Naruto asked gruffly his voice a lot deeper than it usually was. The man gave him a wide grin.

"I needed the little girl as a sacrifice for Lucifer and the man just got in the way. It's an honor to them to have their beating hea-"

"All I needed was a yes!" Naruto roared as he jumped at the man who evaded his attack with ease. Gaara's eyes narrowed and he put his guard back up. Nobody had the speed to avoid an attack at the speed Naruto was fighting at. Nobody human that is.

Naruto seemed to come to the same conclusion and he began to attack the man with even quicker but the man was able to block every swipe of the sharp claws with his knife. He was even able to attack Naruto a couple of time. Cuts littered Naruto's body and although they weren't deep they were long and they were placed strategically so it hurt Naruto to move his limbs. He was forced to attack at a slower pace which gave the man more of an advantage.

"I was wondering how somebody was able to kill Hidan. I didn't expect to find a demon," The man cooed and green eyes landed on Gaara. "Never mind two."

"Must be your lucky day then." Gaara drawled as he slowly stalked into the room. Normally he would let Naruto handle his own battles but the barrier around the kidnapped couple wasn't that thick and they might be able to hear their conversation which would be a pain in the ass later on if they learned too much.

Naruto snarled, not happy at being ignored, and he tore the knife out of his back and thrust it at the man who avoided it and grabbed Naruto's wrist and bent it painfully. Naruto was forced to let the knife go but he twisted his body so he could bite at the hand which let his wrist go to avoid being bitten.

"I suppose so." The man said with a loud laugh as if he wasn't in the middle of being attacked. "My name is Kakuzu, what are your names?"

"None of your business." Gaara replied. Ruby eyes met hard sea foam eyes and Naruto nodded before he lunged at Kakuzu's right side. The man moved closer to the middle of the room where the sand barrier was in order to avoid him. "Now please die."

A spike of sand that had been a barrier around the two kidnapped people pierced Kakuzu's chest, going through his heart. Naruto jumped on the body and forced it even further onto the spike making the hole bigger and bigger until the body was split apart. The man let out a gurgled laugh as his neon green eyes glazed over and he died with a wide open smile on his face. Ruby eyes scanned the barn making sure everyone was dead before they fell onto the two people on the ground.

Sasuke's body was tense and was huddled around the girls as much as he could while being tied up. They were positioned so that their backs were turned to Naruto who calmed himself down now that there was no more threat and could see that they were both safe. Slowly his eyes receded back into blue and his fang and nails shortened so they were no longer weapons.

He circled the two in the middle and Alicia's eyes which weren't blindfolded fell onto him. Her lips tried to move around the cloth which was stuffed into her mouth but no sound came out. Despite the fact that he was covered head to toe in blood, some of it his own, the little girl seemed very happy to see him.

With a small smile Naruto knelt down and untied her and pulled the cloth out of her mouth. The little girl immediately jumped on him and hugged him tightly which surprised both Naruto and Gaara.

"I knew you would save us again Mr. Kitty." Alicia cried out and Naruto saw Sasuke jump in surprise.

"Of course I came to save you!" Naruto said in a gruff voice to disguise his real voice. "Now let's bring you and this detective home."

Sasuke was carried by Gaara while Alicia was carried by Naruto. She didn't seem to care that the blood on Naruto was getting all over her she was just ecstatic that she had been saved. They used a car that was parked outside of the barn to drive Alicia to her home.

"We should erase her memory. She saw all those dead bodies in the barn and after being kidnapped twice she'll be traumatized for life." Gaara murmured quietly to Naruto as he drove toward the city. Naruto looked at the back seats where Alicia had fallen asleep and Sasuke was still tied up and tense.

"We'll take Alicia to **her** and then have Sasuke's memory modified." Naruto said and Gaara nodded as he changed course.

* * *

For some reason I'm not very happy with this chapter. Let me know what you guys think and hope everyone has a Happy new years!


	4. I'mNotSureWhatToNameThisChapter

**A.N Just getting this out there to let everyone know, I didn't actually mean to give Alicia a huge role. To be honest when I was first planning the story she wasn't really going to go past the first chapter but as I wrote the story her role got bigger than I intended. If I had known that the role was going to be bigger then I would have put in a Naruto character. **

* * *

Naruto gently carried Sasuke through the city while stealthily avoiding anybody who happened to be up at three in the morning. The detective was deep asleep in his arms and would remain that way until at least late afternoon tomorrow. When he did wake up he wouldn't remember the real events that had occurred since all his memories had been replaced with fake ones.

All he would recount was an anonymous call telling him where Alicia had been kidnapped to and Sasuke going over there and being knocked out. Everyone would assume the Shredder had rescued both him and Alicia which in a way was the truth except Sasuke wouldn't remember it.

Alicia, who was being brought home by Gaara, wouldn't remember a thing either except her memory hadn't been replaced by another. She wouldn't be able to remember either kidnappings so she would be able to grow up unhindered by the traumatizing events which would give her the opportunity to have a normal life. Everyone would just assume that she had gotten amnesia due to trauma.

"You sure know how to get yourself into trouble teme." Naruto murmured affectionately with a lopsided grin. It was a bit nostalgic although the last time he had done this Sasuke had been a little kid.

Naruto finally reached Sasuke's house and paused to admire it. Both of Sasuke's parents were dead and had left him with a huge fortune making him one of the richest men in the city and his house reflected that. Despite living alone the house was big enough to house a couple of families and Naruto knew for a fact that most of the furniture, and every room used or not was furnished, cost a lot of money since most of it was made of leather or silk material.

In the front yard was a huge garden full of plump red tomato plants that Sasuke tended to everyday. Naruto knew he grew them in memory of his dead mother who used to be famous for her prize winning tomatoes and consequently it made the man smell of tomatoes.

Naruto took a moment to admire them, and guiltily contemplate stealing one, before he began to awkwardly climb a tree that was high enough to reach Sasuke's bedroom window. It took a lot more balance and was slower since Naruto had to climb with more weight and he could only use one arm since he had to carry Sasuke with his other but he managed to climb to a branch and enter Sasuke's bedroom through an unlocked window.

Sasuke's room was clean and bare of any personal items aside from a few boxes containing files on past cases which were honestly the only clue that someone even lived in the room. There were no pictures hanging on the walls or on his desk or any souvenirs or presents or items that one would normally find in the room. The bed was made perfectly to the point it looked unused. The carpet looked regularly vacuumed and Naruto felt a bit bad dirtying the white fabric with his bare and slightly muddy feet.

"Teme, I think you have OCD and you should probably get that looked into." Naruto informed the sleeping man seriously. Laughing to himself, Naruto gently put Sasuke onto the bed and tucked him under the blankets.

The blond sat on the edge of the bed for a few minutes just to study Sasuke who was still unaware of the world. It was the first time in years that Naruto had been able to see Sasuke up close and not through a grimy window that should probably be cleaned.

There were tired dark half circles under Sasuke's eyes that would probably clear up after a couple more good nights of sleep. His dark odd styled hair was growing a bit long and Sasuke would probably get it cut soon before it got long enough to be a hassle. A light bruise marred a pale cheek probably from the kidnappers roughly handling him but it would be gone in a couple of days.

Naruto smiled softly as he gently stroked the other cheek before he stood up. With one last look at Sasuke he slipped out of the window and jumped onto the ground. He quickly made his way back to his own home where he planned to sleep for a few days at least. Hopefully the wound on his back that Kakuzu had given him which was still bleeding sluggishly would be healed by then. He healed pretty fast since he wasn't exactly human but the wound was pretty deep so it would take a few days before it would disappear completely.

For now it was more of an annoyance than painful. He had worse before so he could tolerate the pain but every movement that he made, made the wound stretch which made it impossible for it to stop bleeding. He was already beginning to feel the effects of too much blood loss which only served to worsen his mood.

"Stupid man I should have ripped his head off." Naruto grumbled although he was also worried about him. Whatever Kakuzu was, he wasn't fully human. Nobody should have been able to dodge his attacks like that and yet he had smelt human. It was something Naruto and Gaara would have to investigate later on.

Naruto yawned as he pushed open the door and froze when he saw Gaara glaring at him from his perch on the couch. Nonchalantly Naruto kicked the door closed and tried to dart to his room but a tendril of sand wrapped around his wrist and pulled him to Gaara.

"What's up sandman?" Naruto asked nervously as he nervously scratched the back of his head. Gaara shook his head and began to pull Naruto's shirt off. "Hey! If you wanted me naked all you had to do was ask!"

"Shut up you dolt." Gaara snarled as he peered at the large wound on his back. The sound of a cap being screwed off a container was Naruto's only warning before something wet poured over the wound and suddenly it felt like his back was on fire. He snarled and for a split second his eyes flashed red as his demonic side reacted to the sudden pain.

"A little fucking warning!" Naruto barked and Gaara rolled his eyes.

"Enough dramatics." Gaara said before he started bandaging the wound. Naruto frowned in confusion as he tried to turn around but the red head smacked his shoulder painfully.

"What's the big deal you're acting like this is the first time I've been hurt." Naruto finally asked and Gaara shrugged.

"First time in years that you've been hurt this bad." Gaara answered before he sat back on the couch. "Go to sleep and don't wake up for at least a day or two."

"Yes sir!" Naruto barked with a mocking salute earning him a glare. Snickering Naruto padded to his room and made his way to his bed. He jumped into the pile of blankets and made a cocoon around himself before he let out a content sigh. All was well both Alicia and Sasuke were safe and Gaara would stick around to guard his body until he woke up.

* * *

Sasuke slowly slid into consciousness before he sat up with a start. He frantically looked around and ran a shaky hand through his hair. The last thing he remembered was being driven in a vehicle while still being tied and bound. Alicia had been beside him…Alicia!

Sasuke quickly pulled out his cellphone which was thankfully still in his pocket and saw that he had a missed call from Mr. Brown. He quickly dialed the number as he got out of bed and looked at the clock which told him it was afternoon.

"Hello, Mr. Uchiha?" Mr. Brown's tired voice answered.

"Mr. Brown, have you heard anything about Alicia?" Sasuke asked frowning when he saw something dark on the carpet that clashed with the white.

"Yes I called you yesterday! She showed up just like she had the first time she had been kidnapped! But it's odd she says she can't remember anything. The doctors of the hospital diagnosed it as a type of amnesia and they aren't sure if she'll ever regain her memories. I won't let her out of my sight again! She shouldn't have been kidnapped twice but I'll learn from my mistakes!" Mr. Brown said with pure determination and Sasuke frowned.

"She doesn't remember being kidnapped yesterday?"

"She doesn't remember either kidnapping. The last thing she remembers is going to school then nothing." Mr. Brown elaborated and Sasuke's frown even more.

"Alright. I'm glad Alicia's back safe and sound." Sasuke said and hung up. He stood still for a moment before with an angry shout he threw the phone at the wall. The Shredder had been there, right there, and Sasuke hadn't even gotten a look at him. He knew Alicia had seen him, she didn't have a blindfold around her eyes and she had said "Mr. Kitty" which meant she saw him. But now she couldn't remember anything not even his face.

He had heard everything. The screams of dying people, the squish and cracking of limbs being torn off, the fight with the Shredder and his kidnapper. He had heard the cryptic conversation between them both and a third party who sounded like a friend of the Shredder. Granted everything was muffled like something was blocking his ears but he had heard it. Then the Shredder had driven them somewhere talking about memories and them being taken away but after that everything was dark.

Sasuke gritted his teeth before he looked back on the spot on the ground. He kneeled down and his eyes widened when he realized that it was a footprint that was too small to be his own. Scurrying around Sasuke found a camera in one of his desks drawers and took multiple pictures at different angles. It wasn't much to go on but if this was the Shredder's footprint, which Sasuke suspected it was, then it was another step in finding the Shredder who apparently didn't like wearing shoes.

Standing up Sasuke noticed something else that was dark on top of his open window. At first he thought it was more dirt which would be odd since it was located at the top of the window sill but at closer inspection he realized it was nearly dried blood. Sasuke's eyes widened and he quickly ran about collecting the blood and dirt on the floor for evidence knowing that this could bring him so much closer in finding the Shredder.

He put the two evidence containers in his pocket and ran to his car to go to the police station. He wouldn't tell them what happened the day before since it wouldn't really serve in his interest. The kidnapper was dead and he had the evidence he needed to give him clues to the real identity of the Shredder.

Sasuke sped through the streets just barely managing to keep to the speed limit. When he finally arrived at the police station he immediately made his way to the forensic lab ignoring the waves and greetings from his colleagues. He specifically took the longer route to the lab to ensure that he avoided his boss who would ask him why he was so late.

He slammed open the door to the lab immediately waking up a napping specialist inside. Shikimaru Nara yawned and glared at Sasuke. He was well known for being the laziest person in the entire building, perhaps even city, but he was also the smartest which was why everyone was lenient toward his lazy attitude unless they needed him. Everyone but Ino, his assistant who could be heard yelling at him regularly.

"I need you to analyze something." Sasuke said as he placed the tiny evidence containers on the table in front of the young man. Shikimaru's chocolate brown eyes narrowed as he looked at them.

"What are they?"

"That one is blood and that container contains dirt that was on someone's foot. I need to know everything that you can tell me from those." Sasuke demanded and Shikimaru sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"What a drag. Is this for a case or something?" Shikimaru asked as he began to prep the equipment.

"It will help me in the Shredder case." Sasuke replied as he sat down. Normally he would have left and waited for Shikimaru to come to him but this was particularly important to him and every second counted. Shikimaru frowned at him but didn't say anything as he began to analyze the evidence.

After about an hour went by and Sasuke started to get impatient Shikimaru made a noise of confusion. Sasuke was by his side in a moment and watched as Shikimaru gave the equipment he was currently using a confused look.

"This is odd. Where did you say you got this again?" Shikimaru asked as he leaned back into his chair.

"I got it from a windowsill." Sasuke replied truthfully and Shikimaru ran a hand through his brown hair which was pulled into a ponytail. "Why, what's wrong with it?"

"Troublesome. It's contaminated with what appears to be animal blood." Shikimaru reported but there was an odd glint in his sharp eyes. It was a glint of confusion which was a foreign feeling for Shikimaru. It was probably the first time Sasuke had ever seen him confused.

"There's something you aren't telling me." Sasuke said and Shikimaru let out another sigh and rubbed his face.

"I don't know what I'm seeing here myself. If I had to explain it then I would have to say that it isn't just a mixture of the human and animal blood. It appears as if the blood itself is actually bonding together. This is to say, the human blood is merged with the animal blood which is impossible." Shikimaru said slowly and looked like he was disbelieving his own words.

"Did you find anything with the dirt sample?" Sasuke asked as he stored the new information in his head.

"There were traces of human blood mixed in the dirt along with sand like what you would find outside the city. There's enough in it to suggest that the dirt has been outside the city." Shikimaru answered absentmindedly his mind still on the blood sample.

"Outside the city?" Sasuke confirmed and he left the forensic lab when Shikimaru nodded. The forensic scientist watched the detective leave before he turned back to the microscope.

This was a puzzle and he was a master at figuring puzzles out.

* * *

Sasuke had to admit to even himself that driving out to the outskirts of the city was stupid. There could be hundreds of reasons why the Shredder had been outside the city and it didn't necessarily mean that he was still out there. But it was the only lead Sasuke had now and he refused for it to lead to a dead end.

He reached the garbage heap that was outside the city, opposite of the farmland that was located on the other side of the city, and was about to turn in when he noticed a movement behind the barb wired fence protecting it from outsiders.

Sasuke immediately got out of his car and ran to the fence while taking off his jacket. He threw it on top of the barbwire and gracefully scaled the fence cutting his hands a little on the short barbs that went through his jacket. He landed on his feet on the other side and glared at the small amount of blood leaking through the tiny cuts. He would have to clean it out later he certainly wouldn't want it to get infected. God knows how dirty the metal was by now.

Ignoring it for now Sasuke looked around to see if he could see what had moved. His nose wrinkled as his mind registered the awful stench and he was considering leaving since he doubted the infamous Shredder would reside in somewhere so smelly and dirty when he caught sight of the movement again a little ways ahead.

"Hey come out with your hands up high! You are currently trespassing!" Sasuke shouted out turning when he heard a sound come from behind him.

"A detective? Way out in these parts?" A voice called out and Sasuke backed toward the fence when three teens, two boys and a girl, walked out of a pile of garbage. They were obviously homeless by the near lack of clothing they had on. The clothes, if it could really be called that, were full of holes and just barely managed its job of covering them. They obviously hadn't showered for a long time since they were covered head to toe in grime and if Sasuke had to guess, he would say they lived here.

"This is private party owned by the city and I suggest you get out or you can go to jail." Sasuke said as he tried to make himself appear bigger. His hand automatically went to his side where his gun was usually kept and snarled when he realized that his gun wasn't there. He looked back at the approaching teens and got ready for a fight. He was trained in hand and hand combat although he hadn't needed to fight for a few years so he was possibly a bit rusty.

They were about to jump on him when someone jumped in front of him. Sasuke could only see the persons back so he didn't see furious red eyes that were as red as a raging fire or long elongated teeth that were animalistic or the deep black lines on his face that made him look truly demonic. All Sasuke saw was wild blond hair, a back that had a bandage wrapped around it with blood beginning to seep in the middle, tan skin around the bandage marred with old deep and long scars and hideous bright orange pants. The three teens in front of him weren't as lucky as him. They had lived on the streets for most of their lives and had seen terrifying things but never had they seen something as scary as what they were currently seeing.

"Run!" The girl shrieked, shaking the other two into movement. The teens ran and the man didn't bother going after them. They were only kids and did not know better. Slowly, he calmed down. It wouldn't do to scare the person behind him. The demon retreated and the demonic features disappeared and his stance became more relaxed.

"Teme, you are a trouble magnet." Naruto said as he turned around. Sasuke's eyes widened when he recognized the voice. It was the voice from yesterday.

* * *

**A.N Just to cut down confusion Sasuke was supposed to have lost his memories and Naruto thought he did but he didn't and Naruto doesn't know about that yet. It will be explained later on why. **

**Also sorry for the late update I try to update when I can but sometimes I get busy or get a bit of a writers block. **

**Thanks for reading and please review telling me if you liked the chapter or if you didn't tell me how I can improve!**


End file.
